happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Splurdge123/HTF TV Season Review: 7-12
Wow The Third Degree 'Doggone It' Another dogdamn episode. I feel like this is one of the more "eh" episodes, none of the deaths were really that interesting to me (though Giggles' butt injury was still good), the plot while unique, didn't do much for me and the overall humor this time around is kinda lacking. Also I kinda hate how the episode just suddenly ends, just like this review. (Average) 'Concrete Solution' Aaaaaaand.... we reached our first dud. The plot for this episode felt all over the place. Did it want to focus on Handy, Nutty or Lumpy? While I do understand what they were going for, the 3 plots for this episode felt really "whatever" and by the numbers (by HTF standards). The deaths and humor were pretty unoriginal also (Yes, including the infamous nail gun scene). The only positive I have for this episode is the whole stomach full of concrete thing. (Awful) 'Sea What I Found' Thankfully, after 2 really not good episodes, this one totally makes up for ALL of it. This is probably my favorite Russell episode to date. It has top notch humor, good plot and most of all creative deaths. Other than Disco Bear's death, I'm pretty sure that almost every kill and/or injury in this episode has never been done before and are all amazing. Russell, Lumpy and Shifty's deaths are the series at it's finest. (Amazing / One of my Favorites) Four on the Floor 'Easy for You to Sleigh' Yet another totally servicable episode. While I do think that all of deaths this time around werent really all that interesting (seriously though, how did Shifty die to a cookie?!), I feel like the plot and jokes almost saves this episode, but unfortunately it just doesn't. (Decent) 'Wishy Washy' Ohh boy... I think this might be the ''cringiest episode in the whole show. While there's only 3 deaths, each one is absolutely brutal to watch. Lumpy and especially Petunia's have to be the most graphic deaths ever made for this show and that saying something. The humor this time is almost nonexistent but the deaths and plot more than make up for it. I think this episode really made Petunia a more developed character and I seriously want more episodes focusing on her now. (Amazing) 'Who's to Flame?''' Welp. Confession time: I think that this is the best episode in the whole show. Everything about it just screams "HTF" and goes miles above on want a typical episode would usually do. Every death, yes, every death is executed brilliantly and just like before, the humor is fantastic. This episode did what "Concrete Solution" did wrong, and that's doing multiple plots. CS's plots were all over the place and I felt were personally boring, this episode on the other hand, knew where it's plots were going. Every single moment, mistake and joke all culminates into making their raging inferno even worse, and I just love that. After episodes like "Concrete Solution" and "Doggone It" I was dreading that the show was going to dip in quality, this changed my mind. (Amazing / All-Time Favorite) Best episode of the list? Doggone It Concrete Solution See What I Found Easy for You to Sleigh Wishy Washy Who's to Flame Worst episode of the list? Doggone It Concrete Solution See What I Found Easy for You to Sleigh Wishy Washy Who's to Flame Category:Blog posts